Chancellor
The is a character featured in Darksiders II. Overview The Chancellor is the undead second in command to the Dead King and controls who may have an audience with him, though some like Draven believe he has his own schemes and craves power for himself. Biography 'Origin' The Chancellor's past before being the Lord of Bones second in command is unknown. What is known is that he aided him in usurping the throne from Argul and claiming that he destroyed some of Argul's Dead Lords. For his support he was granted his current position. 'Darksiders 2' 'The Eternal Throne' When Death met him on the Eternal Throne the two immediatly held one another in contempt and he told the Horseman that if he wanted to meet the king he would have to defeat the champion of the arena. When Death returned after defeating Gnashor, the Chancellor was surprised but could not deny him and granted him an audience with the Lord of Bones. Later when Death completed his bargain with the Dead King and was allowed access to the City of the Dead, the Chancellor told Death of its purpose and that he should be on the look out for someone in the city that could provide him with a way to the Well of Souls. Death demanded to know who, but the Chancellor did not answer as there was no fun in telling him. 'The Lost Soul' Later, Death arrived to seek the fate of a soul belonging to a friend of Nathaniel. Chancellor examines the scroll with the friend's name but notes that the soul did not pass into the Dead Plains, saying he would have relished having such a soul pass into the Kingdom of the Dead. He refused to reveal the soul's identity, however. 'Chancellor's Quarry' The Chancellor then offered Death a reward for hunting down the Soul Arbiter, one of the Dead King's enemies, and retrieving a relic that once belonged to the Deposed King. Death defeated the Arbiter but decided to withhold the relic from the Chancellor after discovering that it was the Crown of The Dead. The Chancellor was puzzled but gave Death his reward regardless. Personality The Chancellor is a conniving, greedy and arrogant individual, demanding service as if he were king. This also fuels his treasonous desire to actually become king of the dead, despite that he appears somewhat dedicated to his role to the Lord of Bones. He is also very hostile to Death, a feeling that appears to be mutual, as he sent him to the Gilded Arena after he demanded to speak with the Lord of Bones, hoping he would perish there. The Chancellor also takes great delight in toying with the Horseman, though he reveals quickness to anger at the insults he receives in response. Given his position, The Chancellor is very knowledgeable about the Kingdom of the Dead, the Dead Court, the Lord of Bones' enemies like the Soul Arbiter, and the souls who are judged, as he confirmed the soul Death sought did not pass through the Kingdom. The Chancellor is aware that there are some battles he can't win, despite his arrogant nature, as he couldn't deny Death an audience with the Lord of Bones when he defeated Gnashor and later when he couldn't force Death into delivering the Crown of The Dead, knowing he probably wouldn't survive. Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Undead